


Uncle Wolverine

by Wiccan507



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Derek is Not a Failwolf, First Kiss, Fluff, He's such a softy, M/M, Wolverine is Derek's Uncle, Wolverine is a cockblock, X-men are real, stiles birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccan507/pseuds/Wiccan507
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek just wanted to do something nice for Stiles 18th birthday, maybe inviting Uncle Logan wasn't the best choice after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncle Wolverine

            Stiles could honestly say this wasn’t what he was expecting when Derek asked him to come over. He’d expected Peter to be doing something dangerous, Peter to have killed someone, he expected Peter. He did not expect to be greeted by Wolverine.

“Erm Derek?”

“Yeah.”

“Why the hell is Wolverine sat in your living-room?”

“I told you.”

“No you said ‘My Uncles in town, come over.’ I was expecting Peter.”

“Peter’s in Thailand, why would he be in town?”

“Wolverine isn’t real yet here he is!” Derek opened his mouth to speak but Wolverine was already up and in Stiles space. Wolverine loomed over him and let one of his claws extend till it pushed in to Stiles chin.

“This real enough for ya?” Stiles gulped and looked between Derek, who just looked amused, and Wolverine who just looked pissed.

“Yep very real. So real.” Wolverine nodded at him and then was out of his space before Stiles could even react. Stiles shuffled over to Derek and elbowed him in the side.

“What was that for?”

“What the fuck Derek!”

“What?”

“Why is Wolverine in your apartment?!”

“He prefers Logan. And he’s my uncle, he’s visiting me.”

“But your whole family is dead!”

“On my mom’s side.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No. Logan is my dad’s great great great grandfather but he hates being called grandfather so uncle it is.”

“Does Cora know about him?”

“Yeah. He’s just come from visiting her.”

“But…he’s Wolverine.”

“Yes.”

“But X-men?”

“Yes.”

“My comics.”

“Think of them as more of a tell all about the x-men.”

“What?”

“Why are you questioning this?”

“Because…I’m confused.”

“I invite you over here because I know you like comics and I thought you might like to meet him and instead you’re just questioning everything.”

“Wait…what? I’m just really confused Derek. Like five minutes ago x-men weren’t even real.”

“Alright I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have just sprung this on you.”

“No its fine. I mean this is so great and so sweet of you.” Stiles offered Derek a small tentative smile and Derek smiled back to reassure him that they were okay. A cough came from the kitchen and broke them out of their staring.

“Didn’t mean to interrupt your moment.”

“Moment? Oh we’re not having a moment.”

“ _Sure_ you’re not kid.” Stiles gaped as Wolverine winked at him and walked over to the couch. He looked to Derek for support but the man was too busy staring at his shoes in embarrassment.

“You know I think I’m gonna go and let you guys catch up.” Derek nodded at his shoes and Wolverine waved from the couch as Stiles walked out of the apartment.

            The next day Derek invited the whole pack over to meet his uncle. Wolverine (“Call me Logan. Not you Stiles. Call me Wolverine.”) was a hit with everyone. He had successfully charmed the women and the men of the pack. Stiles however had not been charmed, there wasn’t even an attempt to charm Stiles there was just a lot of ‘what are you looking at?’. So Stiles had been sat on the couch for the entire morning while everyone swarmed around _Logan_ … _oh wait I meant Wolverine because I’m not allowed to call him Logan._ Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts as Derek dropped down beside him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, why? Did somebody say I wasn’t because there lying.”

“What? No. You’re just sat here alone and I thought maybe you weren’t okay.”

“I’m fine Derek.”

“Do you not like x-men? Because I thought you did and I’m sorry…”

“Derek I love x-men. I mean my favourite superhero is Batman but I still love x-men.”

“I’m afraid I don’t know Batman.” Stiles couldn’t help the smile that broke across his face.

“I’m not asking you to get me Batman.”

“I know but I really thought you’d be excited to meet him.”

“Derek he’s your uncle you didn’t need to ask him here for me.”

“Actually he kind of is here for you.”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I know your 18th is next week so I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Derek thank you.” Stiles shuffled round on the couch until he could wrap his arms around Derek’s shoulders and hug him. Derek tensed against him but slowly relaxed in to the hold. Stiles cleared his throat as he pulled back, his fingers trailing across Derek’s chest, they were so close to each other and they would just have to…

“What’s happening here?” Wolverine was knelt down behind the couch with his arms crossed over the back of it. He was resting his chin on his arms and smirking at them.

“Nothing.”

“It looked like another moment.”

“We were just talking.”

“And getting an adamantium skeleton was just painful.”

“I don’t like you.”

“You don’t? I’m gonna be crying myself to sleep tonight.” Stiles glared at _Logan, fuck it, if everyone else was allowed to call him Logan then so was he! Take that sideburns!_ Logan had the audacity to laugh at him and then leave like Stiles was nothing. Stiles was terrifying, he could fuck him up, he would destroy him quicker than…quicker than…something that was quicker than Logan being destroyed.

“I think I’m gonna go.”

“Stiles…”

“It’s fine Derek.” Stiles pushes up from the couch and waves goodbye to his friends, they murmur a few things and he leaves them.

            Stiles had been avoiding going to Derek’s loft for three days. He wasn’t necessarily avoiding the loft just the current occupant of Derek’s loft. His birthday was in four days and Stiles is fairly sure that all of his friends are so enamoured by Logan that they’ve forgotten. Not that he’s actually going to mention it to anyone because it’s only his 18th it doesn’t even matter. Doesn’t matter at all. Not in the slightest. Stupid friends acting like his 18th doesn’t even matter! Of course it matters. Stiles huffed and threw himself on to his bed. He was face down in his pillow when someone tapped on his window.

“Come on in Derek.” The window was pushed open and he heard heavy boots hit the floor, he rolled his head to the side and pushed himself over his bed when he saw who it was. “Are you here to kill me?”

“Kid if I wanted to kill you then I could have done it the first time I met you.”

“Derek wouldn’t let you kill me.”

“You’re not wrong.”

“Why are you here?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“You don’t seem like the talking type.”

“I’m not but this is my family. And Derek and Cora are the only family I got left.”

“What about the x-men?”

“Different type of family.”

“So you’re here to tell me to stay away from Derek.”

“God no. I’m here to make sure you’re not gonna join the long line of people who’ve hurt him.”

“I would never do that. He deserves to be happy more than anyone I know. And I know he may not feel the same way about me but if anyone else hurts him I will destroy them. Not in an empty threat way but I will fuck their lives up so badly that they’ll be back here on their knees begging Derek to forgive them.”

“I gotta say up until now I didn’t find you the least bit scary Stiles.”

“Satisfied?”

“Yep. Just one more thing though.”

“Yeah?”

“You do hurt him and I’ll tear you apart.”

“If I hurt him I’ll come find you Logan.” Logan grinned at him and threw one leg over the window ledge.

“That’s Wolverine to you kid.” He pushed himself out of the window and Stiles was left gaping at it because seriously. Seriously. He’s still not allowed to call him Logan!

            Stiles friends had not forgotten his birthday. This was the greatest day of his life, not only had he gotten a surprise party but everyone remembered and he was 18 and he could totally have sex legally now. Not that it actually made much difference because he didn’t have anyone to have sex with before he was18 and he still has no one to have sex with. So it was nearly the greatest day, but there was also the fact that Derek had yet to show up and it was almost midnight so that sucked. Today sucked. His friends were dancing around the living-room and his dad was on a night shift so he wouldn’t be back till tomorrow morning but they’d had a celebration breakfast this morning so that was good. Today didn’t totally suck. Stiles was startled out of his thoughts as Scott threw an arm over his shoulder.

“Dude we’re all going to head out.”

“What? Why? My dad’s not back till tomorrow.”

“Yeah but Derek’s waiting upstairs for you.”

“He’s here.”

“Dude like he would miss your birthday.”

“Thanks man.”

“I’ve always got your back.” Scott pushed him towards the stairs and Stiles started going up them two at a time. About half way up he tried to slow himself down so that he didn’t seem to eager. He pushed open the door to his bedroom and…

“Derek?”

“You said you preferred Batman.”

“I did.”

“I don’t know Batman so…”

“You became Batman?”

“This is stupid, right?” Stiles rushed towards him and grabbed his hands because no this wasn’t stupid. This was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done for him and Derek looked ridiculously good in his outfit.

“No. This is unbelievable. You’re unbelievable.” Stiles looked over the suit and it was incredible, it fit Derek in all the right places and Stiles was torn between ripping the whole thing of and leaving him in it forever. He ran his hands all over the suit and he just wanted to touch him everywhere but he just couldn’t figure out where to start.

“You’re my Batman.”

“Only if you want me to be.”

“Derek you just dressed up as Batman for me, why would I want anyone else.”

“So you just want Batman?”

“No. I wouldn’t want Batman for all the money in the world, and there’s a good chance he has it. I 100% want Derek Hale because you are so much better than Batman. And you totally work the uniform better than him and I’m going to kiss you now.” Derek had about a second to register what Stiles was saying before his lips were on his. His hands fell to Stiles side and Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders. Stiles pushed up on his toes just a little so that he was level with Derek and they pulled themselves as close together as possible. They kissed until their breathing was harsh and they were panting.

“Derek?”

“Yeah.”

“Where’s your uncle?”

“He left.”

“Great. Another quick question.”

“Okay.”

“How hard is it to get this off?”


End file.
